It is known to provide hard landing indicators in aircraft landing gear to support appropriate maintenance and repair regimes. A landing gear will typically comprise a shock absorber strut carrying a landing wheel assembly at its lower end and a pair of side stays connected between the strut and the aircraft fuselage. It is appreciated that loading of the side stays can be taken as an indicator of a hard landing or other adverse operating conditions. It has therefore been proposed to adapt a load bearing connector pin of a strut so that it gives an indication if it has experienced overload conditions.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for indicating the occurrence of an overload condition in aircraft landing gear.